


ASSAULT

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, bottom Yhwach(Bleach), mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 有荡妇羞辱一句话壁尻和兽奸
Relationships: mob Yhwach (Bleach)





	ASSAULT

**Author's Note:**

> 有荡妇羞辱  
> 一句话壁尻和兽奸

“你叫什么名字？”  
他听得勉强，又不能说话，连眼皮都睁不开，实在没有回答的力气。  
嬉笑的声音窸窸窣窣，刚才问话的似乎正和身边的人低声交谈，继而发出一声怪笑。  
“伙计们！今天咱们可是撞了大运了！”  
他猜想自己大概是睡在街头，或者是其他不该睡的地方，他其实并不想睡，只是没有精力，无法保持醒着的状态，太久没有人接触他，导致他逐渐力竭。他是无本之木，无源之水，触摸他不过是人的一念之间，放这个机会等于放弃奇迹，不顾丧失一种奔向美好的方式，但他却因此失去触摸这个世界的机会。  
他感到自己的触觉在流逝，不止五感。他赖以生存的能力也在逐渐消失。生命之于他，如同一把握在手掌中的沙，流沙争先恐后地从手指的缝隙流走，他无法掌控其中任何一粒，他连自己的身体都无法控制，他已失去自己引以为傲的控制力。  
他真的走不动了，疲惫蔓延四肢，大脑也一片昏沉，他模糊地思考自己对外面世界的反应一日慢过一日，思考已经很累了，他不知道还有什么也一同退化，好像又要马上变回无知觉的肉团。与外面世界相对的，永远黑暗的小小世界，他在那不知待了多久，也不想再回去了。  
我才不要回去，千万不要。他努力在心里想，可是即便如此，他也无力作出改变的动作，他的四肢早已脱出神经的控制，变成没有燃料的大件机器，空空如也的油箱无法支持最微小的作业，他倒在路边，迷迷糊糊的，像是睡了过去。  
他的感觉在濒死的瞬间苏醒，因为那些人触摸了他，他的感官渐渐苏醒，神经末梢却传出奇怪的感觉，他的第六感此时如此恪尽职守地反馈消息：这不是好事。  
他瑟缩了一下，清晰地听到有人说话。  
“有反应了！总算不像个死尸，怪没味道！”  
他迷迷糊糊地想，机体做连续微小的工作，这群人大概是街头流氓，还是没钱买女人过夜的那种，至此，他的感觉才明堂起来。  
他的后穴被塞进什么蠕动的柱状物，搅得他心肺五脏拌碎似的难受，他却下意识收紧屁股，毫不掩饰自己想要挽留，因为他要体味这宝贵的接触，他和外面世界所剩无多的交流。他努力用屁股迎合身后柱状进出的频率，他后穴的肉把炽热的肉棒裹得严丝合缝。他起先模模糊糊地猜这大概是手指，后来发现自己对外界的感知实在缓慢，连思维也出现了凝滞，这分明比手指粗很多，这哪是手指，是男人下半身的身体器官，是粗壮的阴茎。  
肉棒毫不怜惜地往他身体里探，好像要把他从里到外扒开，他说不出的难受，于是他又下意识地、收紧后穴。他听到有人大喊道：“乖乖！这骚货还会吸！吸得老子魂都要没啦！”说完人群爆发出一阵笑声。他的乳头被什么又硬又粗的事物摩擦，胸口传来因摩擦过度产生的疼痛。他的双臂被两双大手钳住，僵硬而疼痛，被抓住的地方几乎难受地要离开自己的身体。  
“这几天没碰女人就把你蔫的，才摸了两把，小雏儿没吃到自己先倒了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”人群又爆发出一阵笑声，埋在他后穴里的肉棒插得更用劲了，他感到柱状物射出什么炽热的液体，接着便依依不舍地退出他的身体。  
软掉的阴茎从他后穴里抽离，他却还要缩紧屁股多作挽留，恢复知觉的感觉真是太好了，美好得他不想思考这个过程。他也很舍不得这根刚刚软下的肉棒，于是收紧屁眼，试图做无用的挽留，所以当阴茎抽离他的身体时，他奉若珍宝般含住那些浓厚的浊液，一滴也没有流出来。他没有意识到，自己还为这根肉棒的离开发出暧昧不明的呻吟。  
“婊子，那么想男人，再给你根又硬又长的大鸡巴好好吃！”紧接着，一根又粗又长的滚烫肉棒一插到底，他张开嘴，许久无法发声的喉咙颤抖着，尖叫出声。  
他原以为自己已难以说话，但刚才那个倒下的人供给了他宝贵的感知，他感觉嘴被一双大手撑开，塞进腥臭的柱体，或者说，宝贵的阴茎，阴茎捅进他的喉咙，占据他喉咙的所有位置，令他几乎无法呼吸，他的舌头向上顶，想把这东西吐出嘴，但没有成功，他试图吮吸这根粗大的阴茎，反倒获得了良好的反馈，于是他从此获得经验，用柔软的舌头舔棒棒糖一样舔这根热乎乎的肉棒，他也如同一个性爱玩具，而不是呼吸的正常人。  
他对着巨大如同卵蛋的龟头用力吮吸，像一个衔住母亲乳头的婴儿，这根阴茎也如同女人的乳头一样涌出白色的液体，供他吞食，他毫不犹豫地吞下所有精液，即使他们因而过于腥臭浓厚而味道抱歉，他看到软下去的阴茎上还留有一些白色的痕迹，于是不知足地伸出舌头将之舔舐干净，他喝了男人的奶，像孩子喝母乳一样恢复了力气。他还没开口喝第二次，滚烫的粗长阴茎接二连三地顶到他脸上，往他嘴里塞。  
他的视觉终于恢复，这个世界的五光十色清晰地倒影在他眼底，这时他心底模糊的悲惨猜测全部被一一印证：他看到男人们粗大的阴茎，他嘴里的，脸上的，他一只眼睛染上了什么东西，半软的阴茎抵在他眼睛上，帮他擦掉了眼睛上的东西，“这睫毛可真他妈的长，逛窑子都没这样的美人儿！”  
旁边的人连连称是，他嘴里的阴茎又涨大一圈，这回跟上次有些不同，阴茎往他喉咙里捅，捅得他要呕吐。如果不是下巴被人捏住，嘴巴张开到一个他自己都无法想象的程度，即使他的嘴张得再大，也连含住这根阴茎都做不到。他的胸口被人揉搓玩弄，肿得像两颗鲜嫩可口的浆果，甚至在一边夹上了夹子，这便是他胸口疼痛的原因，不过刚刚既然有人给他能量，这点伤应该马上会好。  
他被人抓住脚腕，轻易得就张开腿，他没有经历过性事，单单是空气就足以让他勃起，更别说男人们的视线，一种羞耻感从尾椎爬进大脑，他的性器在众目睽睽之下竟然硬了起来，他后穴里的阴茎抽插了两下便开始猛烈射精，一股股浊流打在他肉壁上，他试图再次收拢它们，后穴却不听他使唤，仍保持着被两根阴茎同时侵犯的形状。  
浓稠的精液从他屁眼里流出，这群人却不停大笑，几只手一起拍他的屁股，“这都是好东西，吃下去！”  
这样夹紧屁眼便更有难度。  
他觉得自己应该做出一些回应，一开口却是贪婪的请求：“哈……给我……再……啊啊啊啊啊”

他记得这天是这样结尾的：他被捆住手脚，赤身裸体，浑身白浊，当街被一只发情的公狗肏干，他的背被爪子划伤了。疲软的男人们却一齐拍手称奇，夸赞想出这个法子的人，这是妓院也没有的高级项目，他们还在商议，是不是应该用驴鞭试一试，后来这个想法的确得到实施。  
他被当作什么了呢，雏，男妓，于是他被卖到男妓应该待的地方，腰被卡进一面奇怪的墙，他的脸在这一边，屁股和腿在另一面，每天都有无数男人扒开他的屁眼，把自己热烘烘的阴茎插进后穴，即使是无人光顾的时候，他的后穴也会被塞进各种奇怪的东西，预备迎接下一位客人。客人们为了方便，会直接将钱塞进他的屁眼，令人叹为观止的，他的后穴依然紧致如初。

他后来重归王位，在部下招募的军队中分发他的“奇迹”，竟见到昔日未死的罪人，于是当即将之斩杀。  
身侧的哈斯沃德问道：“既然他们终将归于陛下，为什么要现在杀掉呢？”  
修贝尔特斥责他：你不该质疑陛下。


End file.
